


Slipping

by Madcinder



Series: Songs of the Puella Magi [19]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Magical Girls, Mental Breakdown, Poetry, Song Lyrics, Time Loop, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Bigger. Better. Harder. Stronger. More.





	

Can you tell me, if you know  
Where a fourteen-year-old girl can go  
For some potassium nitrate  
Somewhere online that sells thermate

Gammon bombs for you  
And white phosphorus  
An AK-102  
Call me Weapons'R'Us

Silencing the voices that tell me I'm mad  
Every night constructing illegal contraband  
And when it's all expended from the awful night I've had  
Defiantly rebuilding my armaments by hand

Learning to find information most aren't privy to  
Hidden on the darker web-lines, where evil creeps through  
Most conclusions calculations lead me to are screwed  
So every time I rewind I find my mind farther from the truth

Warrants out, they're on the lookout, I'm heavily armed  
Protector of the city, the Witches are all I have harmed  
Despised alike by classmates and my fellow Puella Magi  
And coldly I brush it off cause _you won't like me when I'm angry_

Salivate and turn the fire on  
Now react and melt the iron  
And a wall molded from plastics  
I'll add a little magic

Carpet bomb the night  
Make the wrong alight  
Beretta and a knife blade  
Walpurgis please be slayed

I find the time to watch her and then track her every move  
Designed a layout for defense in case attacks improve  
The only mission I declare is for her to not detect  
The xenoform whose contract I should have known to reject

Insatiable the ravenous consumes another head  
A mentor whose meaning I've lost always winds up dead  
My journey through the time flows has never met with success  
But I will keep repeating this until I fix this mess

When world-crushing battles and explosives occupy my mind  
It's a wonder how somehow I now refine my use of time  
Observing every move she makes obsessing every step  
And yet forget the promises I've made except what can't be kept


End file.
